Perdidos
by maiteginevra
Summary: *UA* Lily Evans vuelve a Inglaterra, pese que allí no le queda nada, salvo su amiga Alice, quien está loca por un auror llamado Frank. Por su parte, Hermione camina a través de los escombros de Hogwarts y algo extraño le está pasando. *NC-17*JxL/SxH/AxF*
1. Chapter 1

**Perdidos.**

**Resumen: **_Hay pocas cosas que las niñas inteligentes no pueden aprender o entender, Hermione. Pero sobre esas cosas jamás sabrán nada._(Sirius Black)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Notas: **Este fic está escrito para Marcela. Es su regalo de cumpleaños (que debí dárselo hace milenios) pero quería comenzar a subirlo cuando supiera hacia donde me iban a llevar mis dedos. Sé que quizás debería terminar de una vez por todas "en la cama" y eso la haría más feliz. Pero como sus pedidos son ordenes, acá está con todo mi amor la historia donde Sirius Black conoce a Hermione y ambos tienen casi la misma edad.

Espero que lo disfrute tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo.

* * *

_This is the first day of my life  
I swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed  
They're spreading blankets on the beach  
_

**El Primer día de tu vida.**

Lo normal es que la vida de todos nosotros este compuesta por muchos días que se estiran y encogen como si fueran el cuerpo de un acordeón. Hay días que te parecen _normales_, ordinarios. Te despiertas, trabajas, comes, vas al baño, hablas con un par de personas y te acuestas. No quedan en tu memoria, no se graban a fuego. Sólo existieron y fueron desechados sin que nadie lo sienta.

Los días _aburridos_ abundan, te la pasas metida en tu cama sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera te bañas y tampoco te importa lo que dan en la televisión. La luz que se cuela por la ventana pasa frente a tus ojos sin provocar ningún cambio en ti. Te aburres y no haces nada para salir de ahí, sólo esperas la noche para que el amanecer te traiga nuevas fuerzas y ganas para hacer de lo que viene un día mejor.

Hay días que son _malos_ y que estás segura que si pudieras borrarlos lo harías sin pensártelo dos veces. Simplemente no deberías haberte levantado, no vale la pena molestarse en vivir días así. O eso creyó Lily Evans cuando su novio le dijo que no aguantaba más estar metido en medio de una guerra sin sentido, que no quería continuar reclutando y convenciendo personas para que luchasen contra un mago oscuro que vivía al otro lado del océano y que a él hasta ese momento no le afectaba en nada.

- En serio, Lily. Vámonos de aquí, dejemos todo atrás. Olvídate del _Que no debe ser nombrado_, de Dumbledore, de esa guerra que a ti ya no debería importarte y vente conmigo. En el Amazonas estaremos bien, a salvo. Sólo tú y yo.

No era aquel el primer día que alguien trataba de que ella olvidara sus convicciones, sus creencias, sus valores. Sólo respiró profundo y se aguantó las lágrimas cuando lo vio salir por la puerta en compañía de sus maletas. Cuando estuvo segura que no le escucharía, cuando le vio a través de su ventana caminar por la calzada sombría y concurrida como si él fuera una hormiga más en un plato de azúcar, corrió a su cama y enterró su cara en la almohada, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ese fue el primer día que los ojos verdes de Lily se llenaron con lágrimas amargas.

Pero pronto parecería costumbre. Un día en que Lily se sentía pequeña dentro de un departamento que parecía hacerse cada vez más grande, la arrancó de sus pensamientos el sonido del teléfono. No era la primera vez que escuchaba a su mamá llorando por el auricular, pero si fue la primera vez que la voz le ahogaba.

- Tú padre ha muerto. -No hubo más palabras, ni explicaciones. Fue una declaración que siguió acompañada de silencio. Y ella quería saber tantas cosas "_Cómo_" "_Cuándo_" "_Por qué_". Sí, sobre todo "_Por qué_". Esas cosas deberían tener una explicación lógica, sólo para hacerlas más digeribles.

- Me voy ahora mismo a casa. -Fue la respuesta de Lily.

Y se descubrió a ella misma diciendo lo más inteligente que había dicho en un mes. _"Volver a __casa"_. También aquel día descubrió qué era un día _horrible_. Pensó que deberían estar prohibidos, que eran ilegales, estúpidos y absurdos. Dolorosamente absurdos.

Y el tiempo en Inglaterra pasaba mucho más lento de lo que ella podría haber pensado. Parecía que el reloj de pulsera, en que siempre comprobaba la hora, se le había acabado la batería. Al igual que a su madre. Sonrisas cada vez menos frecuentes, la chispa de los ojos apagándose en medio de un mar de obscuridad y pena, y los latidos del corazón cada vez menos rítmicos, sin ninguna intensidad. Seis meses después de aquel día horrible, vino el día horrible dos. Se descubrió vestida de negro en un amplio cementerio, otra vez demasiado grande o ella demasiado pequeña.

Después del último día horrible, vino una serie de días malos.

La vida con Petunia era lenta, a veces tormentosa, y sobretodo desagradable, y aunque Lily se esforzaba por una sana convivencia, un jueves por la noche las dos hermanas se dieron cuenta que no eran felices y decidieron cada una probar suerte y seguir sus propios caminos.

Y aquel viernes se tituló el día de rehacer un intento de vida. Sacó cinta adhesiva, se pegó los trozos de corazón que todavía palpitaban, y le intentó sonreír al tenue sol que se aproximaba por las nubes. Y antes de que se diera cuenta protagonizaba su primer día de vestirse como una cualquiera.

- Alice, de verdad. No quiero ir a bailar. No veo en que me pueda ayudar. -Dijo Lily mientras se paraba de mala gana frente a un espejo. Miró su reflejo proyectado, y agregó. -Parezco una zorra, ¡Mira este pantalón! Parece que fuera para una niña de trece años y yo tengo veinte, Alice, no lo olvides.

- Lily, no te estoy escuchando. -Respondió la chica al tiempo que sostenía dos mechones del pelo rojo de Lily para afirmarlos con una traba. -Además, yo creo que te ves preciosa.

- ¡Tan preciosa como una puta barata! ¡No me gusta!, me gusta mi pelo suelto, además no quiero salir. -Lily se sacó el pantalón de spandex negro y se colocó un jeans común y corriente, de los que normalmente ocupaba y le quedaban un poco sueltos. -¿Por qué no vas sola, lo pasas genial y te comes a besos a Frank en un rincón oscuro? No veo porque tengo que ir. -Tomó un poco de algodón y limpio el excesivo maquillaje que adornaba sus labios y sus mejillas.

- ¡Porque no me conoce, Lily! En cambio a ti sí te conoce, y siempre te saluda con esos ojitos bailarines, te sonríe y te dice con esa voz que le sale de no sé donde "¿Qué tal, todo bien?"

Y Lily también sabía que hay momentos para ser débil. O dejar que tu mejor amiga sea fuerte, o por lo menos hacer que lo crea.

- ¿Comprendes que si hago esto serás mi esclava de por vida? -Preguntó mientras dejaba que Alice le enroscara el cabello.

- Sí. Y ordenaré tu cuarto, te prepararé tu comida y no tendrás que hacer aseo dos domingos.

- No hago aseo en un mes y trato hecho. -ofreció Lily sonriendo.

- Trato hecho.

El día en que Lily se mudó con Alice fue un día breve. No cargaba con muchas cosas, sólo una maleta y un abrigo que era de su madre. No necesitaba más. Las dejó en su habitación y se compró una cama. No era una cama grande, _¿Para qué?_ Con una de plaza y media le bastaba.

Y así Lily terminó viviendo con Alice, una chica que conoció cuando estaban en el colegio y que iba un curso sobre ella. Lily y Alice estrecharon sus lazos, cuando una mañana fría se encontraron en un café muggle de Londres y Lily bebiendo un dulce y espeso chocolate caliente no pudo evitar escuchar a una chica que lloraba amargamente diluyendo sus lágrimas en una taza humeante. No le prestó más atención, y trató de concentrarse en la novela que quería leer. Pero los sollozos de Alice eran demasiado fuertes para ser ignorados, y decidió acercarse a aquella desconocida, sólo para saber si había algo en que pudiera ser útil.

Alice la reconoció y cuando escuchó el ofrecimiento de Lily, le preguntó. -¿Sabes hacer filtros de amor?

Lily sonrió y le respondió. - No, pero siempre podemos aprender a hacer Cruciatus.

El lugar adonde iban aquella noche era un gran galpón de fachada sucia y que tenía luces en el frente iluminando el polvo como si estuvieran orgullosos de él. Era un rayado y feo club nocturno, con el gran plus que en ese lugar se encontraban todos los magos que consideraban que la juventud se demostraba bailando música mala y tomando brebajes mágicos que te hacen reír de un modo estúpido. No le gustaba ir a ese lugar, le cargaba de hecho, era como ir a la carnicería y darse una vuelta por los mostradores hasta encontrar el trozo de filete que te gusta, y que te pueden vender. Te lo comes rápido, y ya. Te vas a tu casa con el estomago (y el corazón) vacío, tal como habías llegado, sin contar que Lily hace mucho tiempo ya no tenía _hambre_.

Sus varitas, para identificarlas. -les pidió con voz ruda un hombre alto, rubio, muy musculoso, y que lucía muchas cicatrices en la cara. Lily lo miró de reojo y le atemorizó la sonrisa torcida que le dedicó. -Si te quedas hasta el final, te puedo invitar a una copa. -Agregó aquel tipo, mirándola detenidamente hasta que le guiñó un ojo. -¿Qué dices, preciosa?

- No, muchas gracias, bonito. Ella anda conmigo. -Respondió Alice y de un tirón del brazo la hizo entrar a aquel lugar tan oscuro como las fauces de un lobo. Tenues y pequeñas luces ubicadas donde estaba el bar constituían casi la única iluminación, haciendo lucir aquel lugar como un santuario resplandeciente gracias a las velas que dejan los devotos.

- No sé por qué te gusta venir tanto a este lugar. Es horrible, no veo ni un carajo y el aire es irrespirable -Alegó tratando de esquivar a un chico alto, de lentes que llevaba dos cervezas en la mano, pero con el cual igual chocó porque del otro lado alguien la empujó. -Fíjate por donde andas. -le dijo a aquel muchacho sin prestarle mayor atención.

- Lo siento. No fue a propósito.

Pero Lily no escuchó la disculpa porque Alice la seguía tirando mientras decía. -Abre bien los ojos, Lily porque en algún lugar debe estar Frank.

Recorrieron casi a ciegas el lugar, a veces Lily creía ver a Frank y terminaba saludando a cualquier persona, menos a él. La pista de baile estaba repleta y esa era la tercera vez que se metían entre el tumulto revisando casi cara por cara a todos los hombres que estaban bailando.

Cuando a Alice no le quedaban esperanzas y a Lily no le quedaba paciencia, decidieron tomar algo e irse de vuelta a la casa. Un poco de helado, y una película romántica no sonaba mal.

Ambas se sentaron en unos taburetes desocupados que estaban en la barra, pidiendo dos _magic margaritas_ y se rieron de una chica que parecía que la habían maquillado con acrílicos una turba de monos rabiosos.

- Lily, mientras veía al cantinero secar vasos con un paño muy sucio, comía los maníes que le dejaba él en la barra.

- Disculpa, ¿Te vas a comer esos? -preguntó a un joven alto que estaba más allá, en compañía de otros tres muchachos.

- No, puedes quedártelos si quieres. -Y la luz del bar le ayudó a reconocer esas facciones. Era la cara serena y de ángulos amables de su ex compañero de clases de francés, aquel era el tipo que había estado buscando tanto rato por el club. Frank Longbottom. -¿Lily Evans?

- Hola, Frank. -le contestó sonriendo, como si él fuera un oasis en medio del desierto. -¿Cómo estás?

El chico se levantó de su asiento y se acercó donde estaba ella, Lily sentía los codos de Alice enterrándose con desesperación en sus costillas.

- Estoy bien, algo aburrido solamente, ¿y tú?

- Aburrida también, ¿Conoces a mi amiga? -preguntó con voz despreocupada que gracias a Merlín le salía muy bien. -Alice, te presento a Frank Longbottom. Frank, ella es mi amiga y compañera de casa, Alice Winbuttler.

- Mucho gusto, Alice. -Saludó el chico, e inclinó la cabeza con una breve sonrisa. -Eh, Lily ¿Quieres bailar un rato?

Lily no tenía que mirar a su amiga para imaginar la expresión que tenía en la cara, y le sonrió a Frank con un poco de decepción mal disimulada antes de decirle. -No tengo ganas de bailar, pero puedes bailar con Alice si ella quiere.

- No, gracias. -contestó apresuradamente la otra chica. -No voy a dejarte sola, Lily.

- Pero si ahí están Dan, Rup, y Josh. Me puedo quedar con ellos. No te preocupes, Alice, voy a estar bien. _Aburrida, cansada, y acosada. En resumen, bien._

- ¿Segura? -le preguntó su amiga con un brillo casi cegador en la mirada.

- Segura. -contestó sonriendo. -Vayan tranquilos y pásenlo bien.

Vio como su amiga con pasos tímidos se alejaba, vio como Frank le guiaba el camino hasta la pista de baile poniendo su _mano_ en la _espalda_. Sonrió y pensó que por lo menos alguien lo iba a pasar bien en la noche. Miró hacia donde estaban los amigos de Frank y les dedicó una mueca de fingida felicidad, saludándolos también con un movimiento de mano. Pero no se levantó de su puesto, no quería hablar con ellos y simular que le interesaba las últimas aventuras del escuadrón de Aurores. No era el día de mentir sobre su felicidad, así que pidió otro _magic-margarita_ y un poco más de maní.

Y como suele ocurrir en estos casos, se sintió triste y sola, y aunque se alegraba por su amiga sólo quería irse a su casa. Ni aunque la sacara a bailar John Travolta iba a hacerlo, porque no tenía ganas y porque prefería estar en su casa llorando a su mamá, a su papá y tirándole dardos a la cara de Voldemort o a la fotografía de su ex - novio.

- Otro más, por favor.

Y Lily marcaba el pulso del tiempo taconeando contra el enlozado. Tenía la sensación que Alice se había ido a bailar con Frank hace horas. _¿Y si les pasó algo?, ¿Y si Alice necesita de mi ayuda? No, Frank es un buen muchacho...Jamás intentaría propasarse con Alice, y si ¿Alice se propasa con __Frank y ahora lo tiene amarrado a un poste en algún callejón?_

Sintió que alguien ocupaba la silla de su amiga, pero no prestó mayor atención. O al menos no lo hizo hasta que una nube de perfume llegó a su nariz, era _agradable_, varonil. Era más que eso, era tabaco, cuero, madera y sudor fresco, era el olor perfecto, el que deberían tener todos los hombres del planeta. Lily sin controlarlo cerró los ojos, y se deleitó con el aroma casi con lujuria. Pero no volvió los ojos hacia el tipo que se sentó junto a ella.

- Norbert, un whisky de fuego. -Lily no podía creer que alguien tuviera una voz tan gruesa y potente. Era un vozarrón que ponía los pelos de punta y pensó que le gustaría escuchar a ese tipo decir su nombre _Lily. Lily. Lily. _en su oído. Podría pagarle sólo para que pronunciara esas palabras. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, intentado deshacer su absurda idea. -Y dale a la señorita una copa más de lo que estaba tomando. -dijo apuntando el vaso de Lily.

- A tu cuenta, ¿cierto? -preguntó el cantinero.

- Por supuesto que no, a la de la familia Pettigrew. -Y ciertamente, aquella voz también le sonaba conocida. Pero no sabía de donde, y tampoco se moría por descubrirlo.

- Hola, ¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú en un lugar como este? -escuchó la pregunta dirigida hasta ella con la voz de pozo profundo que tanto le gustó.

- Nada. -sonrió misteriosamente. -Sólo beber y contar cuántos idiotas me puedo encontrar en una noche.

Aquel hombre de pelo tan negrísimo como la noche, se rió soltando un murmullo ronco de su vozarrón. Tenía unos ojos bonitos, y cuando se reía se le marcaba el hoyuelo que tenía en el mentón.

- No suena muy entretenido que digamos, ¿Y cómo vas?, ¿Con cuántos te has encontrado?

Lily rodó los ojos al tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa.

- ¿Incluyéndote? -le preguntó de vuelta.

- No estás de buen animo, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo te llamas?

La música sonaba fuerte por los parlantes, y era esa jodida melodía de las _Pequeñas Reinas del Caldero _la que resonaba en sus oídos. Lily lo pensó un segundo. Podía levantarse de su asiento y dejar aquel tipo hablando solo, también podía decir su nombre y continuar siendo hostil. O podía decir un nombre falso y ver hasta dónde le llevaba todo eso.

- Rose Curtis. -Mintió, utilizando el nombre de soltera de su madre. Sólo porque no quería ser antipática con aquel tipo, ni irse a su casa y arruinarle la noche a su amiga. Tampoco era el día de ser hostil. -¿Y tú?

- ¿Importa? -dijo para luego apurar su vaso. -Otro, Norbert. -le pidió al cantinero. -Rose, lindo nombre...-lo repetía casi arrastrando las letras, mirándola de reojo. -...pero presiento que no es el verdadero. No sé por qué, quizás será porque ustedes las mujeres suelen mentir acerca de sus nombres y edad. ¡Cómo si todos los hombres fuéramos psicópatas!

- ¿Y no lo son? -preguntó Lily, vaciando de un único trago su vaso como medida de cubrir su engaño casi detectado.

- No, no todos y para qué sepas, Rose... A mi las mujeres son las que me acosan.

Lily le miró avergonzada y un poco molesta por la actitud de aquel hombre. Se fijó en él detenidamente, en su pelo oscuro, brillante y sedoso, ojos almendrados y de un color especial, tan especial que opacaban sus propios ojos de un verde esmeralda relampagueante, y aquella sonrisa

_Oh, esa sonrisa, ¿podría ser más socarrona? Imposible, pero le queda bien, muy bien de hecho... No sé por qué, pero me recuerda a alguien. _ Las manos grandes y dedos largos, el cuerpo tenso y templado, como si cada musculo fuera tallado a mano por un gran artista. _No me extraña que las mujeres te persigan, realmente hasta yo te acosaría_, pensó. Se llevó unos pocos manís a la boca, sólo para que su último pensamiento no se le escapara de las fronteras de sus labios.

- Parece que tienes sed, yo te invito a otro... ¡Oye! No comas esa mierda, ¿No sabes que por algo lo regalan?

- ¿Qué tienen de malo? Mira. -dijo extendiéndole uno. -No es un manjar sustraído del Olimpo pero están ricos.

- Rose o como sea que te llames, si sigues comiendo de eso en unas horas más estarás en un hospital y yo no tendré con quién bailar. Fíjate en el mantel que ocupa para secar los vasos. -Aquel misterioso hombre se fijó en la expresión de asco de Lily, -¿Ves? Ahora mira las manos de Norbet. Estoy seguro que no se las lava desde Navidad.

- Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Lily, sintiéndose súbitamente mal, sentía un sudor frío bajarle por la espalda y un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer por más que tragara saliva una y otra vez.

Y aquel fue el primer día de Lily siendo irresponsable y desconsiderada, pero sin quererlo ni saberlo, claro. Porque acostada frente a un water devolvió todo lo que había ingerido, incluyendo los maníes, y cuando se levantó se sintió tan mareada que trastabilló un par de pasos. El agua con la que se lavaba le quemaba en la boca y su reflejo en el espejo le suplicaba por irse a casa. No pensó en Alice, ni en Frank. Era sólo ella y una cama cualquiera, por amor a Merlín, muchas gracias por el favor concedido.

Y con su abrigo puesto y completamente abotonado, con el aire frío azotándole las mejillas y finas gotitas de lluvia cubriendo su pelo, pensó en la _determinación_, en su _destino_ y trato de hacerlo con tanta _desenvoltura_ como le fuera posible y justo en el momento en que se giraba con gracia para desaparecer alguien le coge de la mano.

Lily recuerda el primer día que alguien la besó. Recuerda la primera vez que se juntaron sus labios con los de otra persona y recuerda que se abrió una puerta que dejaba escapar aire frío por sus venas. (Lamentablemente no todos los primeros besos vienen con aquella puerta, como en el caso de Lily) Pero no recordaba que alguien la cogiera de la cintura en una calle vacía y oscura y la estrujara tanto como si quisiera dejarle los ojos afuera, o como si quisiera que su cuerpo se amoldara al de él como si ella estuviera hecha de plasticina que se ablanda a cada segundo.

Ese fue el primer día que alguien le besaba contra una pared sucia y decían en su oído, con aliento cálido y voz de pozo profundo. -_Rose. Rose. Rose._

Y fue el primer día que Lily sintió el brillo del sol en medio de la noche lluviosa.

_You're strong, you're stubborn now  
In an endless symbolic war  
Brave or bored, either/or_

_Sometimes I ricochet from the past  
And at times a future I've already had before  
Champion or chore, either/or._

**En Wonderlands pero sin gato raro.**

No es la primera vez que Hermione camina por ese pasillo. Recuerda que pasó una tarde entera persiguiendo a Croockshanks porque Ron lo había espantando. Claro, el idiota estaba demasiado ocupado metiéndole la lengua hasta el ombligo a Lavander que le pisó la cola y el gato lo arañó. Probablemente lo echó de la Sala Común a patadas, y ella estuvo buscando a su mascota toda la tarde.

Ahora, hace el mismo camino, sólo que esta vez camina entre escombros y armaduras destrozadas.

Camina buscando algo que no sabe lo que es. Da pasos cortos, uno tras otro, y con sus ojos grandes observa el castillo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. En el fondo es la primera vez (y espera que sea la última) porque nunca pensó que Hogwarts podría sufrir tantos daños con esa guerra voraz que extendió sus tentáculos hasta la arquitectura del colegio.

Algunos cuadros están destruidos y ve a los personajes refugiados en otros marcos, apretados, pero sonrientes. Algunos están heridos, sin embargo Hermione quiere creer que el Profesor Flitwick podrá solucionarlo. Porque Hermione sabe del poder de la magia y entiende sus limites, le gusta la magia, tanto la que sale vibrante y certera de su varita como las exhibiciones no intencionadas que ha visto hacer a sus profesores. Se ha maravillado con las cosas que a veces puede hacer Harry, aunque él no sepa cómo.

Pero no toda la magia le gusta.

Se siente profundamente atemorizada con la magia oscura, y no porque sea cobarde, es sólo que ese tipo de _arte_ parece funcionar en otro tipo de frecuencia a la que ella no está sintonizada. No la entiende. Es por lo mismo que Hermione, mientras camina acepta que a ella sólo le gusta la magia y que sabe un poco, _muy poco en realidad_. No comprende su esencia ni los por qué como Dumbledore. No tiene el presentimiento ni la intuición de Harry. Ella sólo sabe hechizos, recetas de pociones y datos históricos.

De _magia_ no sabe nada.

_Toc, toc_

Se detiene de su paseo por los pasillos del sexto piso. Ha escuchado algo, no era una voz humana ni un murmullo animal, más bien es como si alguien golpeara algo. Busca con sus ojos alguna señal de que algo haya cambiado. Nada. Todo está igual. Da dos pasos más y ahí está ese _"Toc, Toc" _ de nuevo. Es escalofriante escuchar cosas de las que no tiene idea de lo que puede ser, sobretodo si esta rodeada de escombros, de armaduras y las murallas repletas de agujeros que dejan entrar la luz del exterior, como si se tratase de mirar al cielo a través de un grueso sweater de lana. No sabe por qué pero ese sonido le asusta, comienza a caminar de nuevo y piensa en el padre de Harry, en el profesor Lupin y en Sirius y está segura que ellos sí sabrían qué es ese sonido y que no tendrían miedo (incluso cree que hasta Peter Pettigrew no tendría miedo) . Más que mal ellos hicieron un mapa de todo el castillo y descubrieron la mayoría de los pasillos secretos. Ellos comprendían el espíritu de cada ladrillo de Hogwarts.

Ve a través de su vaporoso cabello un tapiz que está colgado en un trozo de pared, en el centro tiene muchos animales que sonríen como faroles en medio de la niebla. Es colorido, _bonito_. Oye el maldito ruido nuevamente, y ahora hay frente al tapiz una pequeña luz amarillenta. Diminuta, casi minúscula. Tanto como se siente ella ahora.

_Toc Toc_

Y ahora Hermione no ve nada a través de su espesa cabellera. Sólo se ahoga en un túnel de luz dorada y cálida. No escucha nada ni a nadie, y trata de gritar pero su voz no logra romper la frontera de sus labios. Luz, luz y más luz. Pareciera que nunca acabará, y los mechones de su cabello se contornean como si fueran serpientes hambrientas. Hermione cree que morirá en medio de ese gran torbellino y piensa en sus padres, en Ron, en Harry, en las cosas que le faltaron por estudiar y piensa que nadie cuidará de Croockshanks. _Quizás Ginny._

También se pregunta dónde irá a parar, (_¿Por qué se detendrá algún día, cierto?_) y qué cosa rara la ha absorbido. Eso es fácil, ella puede responder, pero no se siente aliviada porque de _eso_ ella no sabe nada.

_¡Maldita Magia! _

Después no piensa más porque se queda dormida mientras su cuerpo se desplaza sepa Merlín hacia donde.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que subiré pronto pronto el resto de los capítulos. No sé que tan largo será, yo calculo cerca de quince capítulos más o menos.

Espero que los hayan disfrutado y estamos hablando XDDD.

Por si acaso, como siempre, se aceptan sugerencias, reclamos y etc. :Se agradecen reviews también, hazlo por el fandom!:

Besos!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Im not like them  
But I can pretend  
The sun is gone  
But I have a light_

**Quizás.**

Cuando Remus se mira sus cicatrices siente asco de sí mismo. Siempre ha sido así. Pero es que esas líneas largas y rojizas que cruzan su cuerpo, esas marcas eternas y blanquecinas que brillan apagadamente cuando choca en ellas algo de luz le recuerdan lo que es. Un hombre lobo que en las noches de luna llena es un ser peligroso y descontrolado.

Y lo peor de todo es que corre libremente entre el resto de los magos.

Por eso trata de hacer todas esas cosas que el resto le costaría más, o se lo pensarían dos veces. Habla con los gigantes, o por lo menos trata porque siempre ha conseguido como resultado un ojo morado y nuevas cicatrices para su colección. Ha intentado persuadir a cuanta criatura mágica existe para que los apoye, o al menos para que no apoyen a Voldemort. Y siempre sin éxito.

Quizás es por eso que llega esa chica menuda y de cabello vaporoso a golpear su puerta, quizás la haya enviado alguien, alguien como un mortífago para matarlo, o quizás sea una prueba más para su paciencia.

Y aunque la chica luce fatal, él aprieta fuertemente su varita, como si aquel trozo de madera fuera su conexión al lado humano. O al que le queda. Porque Remus Lupin se siente cada vez más desplazado, más invisible. Más peligroso también.

- Disculpe, ¿Profesor Lupin?

Y momentáneamente no sabe que hacer frente a esa pregunta. Mueve la cabeza horizontalmente y dice -No, yo no soy profesor. -No dice que le encantaría serlo, no, eso no lo hace. Sabe que esa idea forma parte del montón de sueños estúpidos que ocasionalmente tiene, sobretodo por las noches, cuando está en ese limbo cálido donde el cuerpo no está dormido ni despierto.

- ¡Qué estúpida soy!- Escucha a la chica quejarse entre dientes. -¿Es usted Remus Lupin? -El la ve pero no ella a él, sólo puede adivinar un trozo de piel pálida y rasgada, a través de la delgada franja que ha dejado. No, no la conoce, nunca antes la ha visto.

_¿Será peligrosa? ¿Peligrosa como yo?_ Piensa, y considera la idea de correr la cadena metálica, pero encantada en cada eslabón, no sabe por qué lo hace, pero finalmente posa sus dedos en la puerta, suena el ruido brillante del metal y la deja pasar. Quizás sean sus últimos momentos de vida, quizás la chica haya tomado poción multijugos y sea hasta el mismísimo Voldemort.

Es por eso que la toma del cuello, la empuja contra una pared y mete sus manos por entre la túnica para quitarle la varita. La chica se queja debajo de sus brazos, pero no opone mayor resistencia. -¿Quién eres y qué quieres? -Le pregunta, algo más calmado, con un trozo de madera ajena girando entre sus dedos, y la sigue mirando de un modo profundo, como si quisiera beber de sus ojos cafés y cristalinos toda la información que desea obtener.

- Mi nombre es...No creo que deba darle mi nombre, pero necesito su ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda, dices? ¿Cómo me encontraste y quién eres?

- Es una historia larga.

- No importa, tengo tiempo. -Entierra una mano en su pelo de tonos cenicientos y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hace su boca esta se mueve por sí sola y pregunta. - ¿Quieres té?

El resto es confuso, o demasiado claro. Imágenes que aparecen y desaparecen como si estuvieran cubiertas de niebla. La voz de la chica que no tirita, ni desvía los ojos. Nunca.

Sabe mucho, sabe de Sirius, de Peter y James. Saben que son animagos. Habló de Lily también. Pero lo más grave no es que sepa de ellos o de Dumbledore o de McGonagall o de cómo es la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lo peor es que sabe de él, de el ser profundo que se esconde entre su carne y que le rasga la piel para nacer en cada luna llena.

Y cuando parece que ya no hay entendimiento posible para eso, cuando no tiene palabras, sólo se le ocurre decir. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Jean. -dice la chica con las mejillas coloreándose rápidamente. -Jean Weasley.

- Pensé que todos los Weasleys eran pelirrojos y pecosos.

- Pues...yo no. -y le sonrié brevemente.

La chica le ha dado muchas pruebas de que puede ser de fiar, los conoce a todos, pero ellos no le conocen. Está perdida y sola, atascada por extraños motivos en una época en que no pertenece. _Quizás sea un sueño, o una pesadilla_, piensa Remus. Quiere hablar con Dumbledore para que le diga qué hacer con ella. No se ve peligrosa, pero quizás lo sea. Probablemente es un trampa y los matará a todos. Remus teme por sus amigos, por sus vecinos, por lo que fueron sus compañeros.

Le mira de nuevo y parece dudar de sus pensamientos. Se da cuenta que le teme porque no la conoce, y él es como el resto, siempre desconfiando de lo desconocido.

- Por favor, ayúdeme profesor Lupin.

Llevándose la taza a los labios se convence de que quizás debe darle una oportunidad, tal como hicieron con él.

_We can reach the sea.  
They won't follow me. Shadows, they fear the sun.  
We'll make it if we run!  
Run from the memory.  
Je nage, mais les sons me suivent.  
Left my name with the border guards,  
a name that I don't need.  
Ce sera un long voyage  
sur les vagues de l'oubli.  
_

**Sobre soles que no le temen a las sombras (ni a otras personas)**

Cuando James ve a Lily Evans entrar en la oficina de Dumbledore, su estómago se retuerce brevemente. Y algo le aprieta el corazón. Aunque ese algo no es más que Lily quien le estruja el cuerpo con ese abrazo tan fuerte y estrecho en que lo encierra. _Wow_, eso es inesperado, inusual e increíble. Pero a James no le resulta incómodo.

No la veía desde que salieron del colegio, tres años atrás, y en ella no se percibe ningún cambio. El mismo pelo rojo, la misma sonrisa resplandeciente y los mismos ojos. Esos ojos verdes que le incendiaban la cara cada vez que se posaban sobre él.

Sí, Lily Evans sigue igual. Respira el olor que le ha dejado en la ropa después que le suelta. Una mezcla perfecta entre naranjas y manzanas.

_Hasta huele igual._

Lo que James no se espera es que cuando Lily ve a su mejor amigo se asuste. No entiende por qué se le cae el bolso de las manos y las mejillas se tornen pálidas, ausentes de todo color. Es como si se hubiese encontrado cara a cara con el asesino en serie más grande de la historia. Y no es que hayan sido grandes amigos y que se llevaran de las mil maravillas, porque eso nunca fue así. Pero tampoco se ponía así de _¿débil?, ¿temblorosa? _ frente a él. James mira a su amigo para averiguar el por qué de esa reacción, pero él la mira fijamente de vuelta, con la boca levemente abierta.

- ¡Tú no te llamas Rose! -Y James ve como los ojos de Lily se dilatan y se hacen gigantes, cómo tuerce la boca un poco y cómo observa al borde del espanto a Sirius. Y las dudas que tiene James con el propio Sirius son varias, _¿Por qué le habrá hablado con ese tono tan acusatorio? ¿Y por qué le dijo que ella no se llamaba Rose? Eso es obvio, es Lily Evans._

James la reconocería entre quince mil mujeres. O al menos antes lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Sirius?...¿Sirius Black? ¡Oh, no!-se queja con la voz cuasi enfadada o al menos así la escucha James porque Lily se ha llevado una mano a la boca horrorizada. -Grandioso.- murmura, irónica, antes de recoger su bolso y James la ve darse la vuelta e ir a sentarse al lado de sus otros mejores amigos. Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew están un poco más atrás.

James no entiende nada. Sólo ve a Sirius amurrado a su lado, y que evita deliberadamente mirarle de vuelta, está callado, estático. Sin duda algo malo ocurre. Porque los vellos de sus brazos gigantes se han puesto de punta, tiene el cuello tieso y el rostro congestionado.

Incluso le palpita una vena que tiene en la frente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -James tiene muchos defectos, pero el más grande es su curiosidad.

- Nada. -Ladra, literalmente. Sirius Black le ha ladrado como respuesta. No ha sido ni un gruñido ni un murmullo ronco. Y parece que quisiera morderle si sigue preguntando. A James ese _"nada"_ le suena a _todo_, pero prefiere callar.

- Vale. -Sabe que tarde o temprano Sirius hablará.

James pocas veces ha visto a tantos miembros de la Orden del Fenix. Sabe que son muchos, y que no todos pueden ir a las reuniones, también sabe que dentro de las filas hay gente que hace el rol de espías (y ese genero en particular no le agrada nada) y se pregunta desde cuándo Lily es miembro de la Orden, y qué función tendrá.

Dumbledore habla, explica y trata de insuflar confianza, seguridad y esperanza. Cosas que James no necesita, jamás ha dudado ni un sólo segundo sobre las cosas por las cuales le gustaría morir. Le queda bien el papel de héroe. Le queda bien y sobretodo le gusta.

Porque se siente un microcosmo importante, un revolucionario. Es casi un niño pequeño jugando a ser soldado en medio de la guerra, aunque él no lo vea así.

El cree que es un sol, rodeado de muchos otros soles más, y que con su luz y su calor podrán derrotar cualquier intento de maldad/sombra/intentosdemortífagos/Voldermort que se cruce en su camino.

Estar en la Orden es bueno, no sólo por las personas inocentes, sino porque James siente que es su complemento. Es lo que le llena y le hace feliz. Está completamente seguro que no puede haber ocupación en el mundo más entretenida que esa. Goza con la adrenalina de cada misión, desarrolla tácticas y estrategias, averigua sobre nuevos hechizos y crea -en sus ratos de ocio- artefactos que resultan una mezcla de bromas y bombas -peligrosísimas- de tiempo. En la guerra todo vale.

Lily no se ve sorprendida, es como si estuviese informada de todo lo que habla Dumbledore, eso le lleva a pensar a James que quizás hace mucho tiempo está en la Orden y él no lo sabía. Sus amigos tampoco, porque se lo hubiesen comentado, _¿O no?_

Ahora que lo piensa bien, está seguro que no, que nadie le hubiese dicho algo porque estaba prohibido. Cosas que no permitía el _Tratamiento de Desintoxicación_. Y sentado casi al final de la oficina, sentado al lado de su mejor amigo, sonríe solo. En realidad la sonrisa se le escapa de la boca, porque estaba sonriendo para él, está contento, feliz. Casi pletórico. Sólo después de tres años puede comprobar que todas las estupideces que hizo funcionan a las mil maravillas. Sí, funcionan.

_Muchas gracias a Merlín, y a Circe, y a todos los que me han ayudado_.

Sí, porque quemar todos los pergaminos en los que brillaban inscripciones raras (similares a una L.E.), pedirle a tu mejor amigo que te haga un _obliviate_ para olvidar su número _tefelonico_ y su dirección. Y conjugar a tu lechuza para que traiga de vuelta todos esas extensísimas cartas que le escribía rogándole, suplicando "_...por favor, sal conmigo, sólo una vez...", _han dado los frutos que no ha podido saborear hasta hoy.

Lily Evans es una chica guapa, inteligente y simpática. Tal como siempre. Punto. Nada más. Sí, como todos lo han oído, nada más. Y se quiere abrazar y besar asimismo, porque por fin no le duele pensar en su nombre, por fin su corazón no es un órgano con vida propia que bailaba samba cada vez que ella se cruzaba en su camino. _¡Por fin!_

Una chica un tanto bajita y con el pelo muy enmarañado le mira. Suspira, para luego fruncir el ceño mientras oye a Dumbledore. Es tan joven como él pero nunca la ha visto. Ni en pelea de perros, es decir, que ni siquiera la ha visto con Sirius que suele _involucrarse_ con cuanta mujer que esté en condiciones de cooperar. Raro. _¿Otra nueva, cierto?_ Creer eso no es tan raro. El ni siquiera sabía lo de Lily.

_Ve a saber con cuántos trucos cuenta el vejete._

La chica, un tanto ojerosa y despeinada, cruza los brazos sobre su regazo y se acomoda en la butaca que ocupa, mientras mira ahora, con ese mismo ceño fruncido, a Lily.

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hizo Lily? ¿O le hice algo yo?_

No es la última maravilla, tampoco es fea. Pero no es su tipo. Deja que sus ojos sigan vagando y se encuentra con los ojos negrísimos de Severus Snape. No siempre todo es bueno, James lo sabe. Cierra los ojos hasta dejarlos abiertos a medias, y ambos se miran fijamente por un segundo. _Eso_, no tiene nada que ver con Lily, lo de ellos es anterior, casi endémico. Y James espera no ser tan estúpidamente iluso y jamás confiar en él. De lejos, mejor.

_Por mi que se vaya a vivir a la estrella más cercana después del sol._

Porque no le cree ni el aire que respira, sólo ve oscuridad, destellos negros y sombras a su alrededor. La clase de sombras que está llamado a espantar. Severus Snape no debería estar ahí, o al menos eso piensa James.

La reunión termina, y todos los presentes se desordenan como cometas que buscan su orbita en un mar de fuego. Algunos giran en torno a tomarse algo en un bar y hablar de cosas sin importancia. Distraerse un rato y generalmente esa es la órbita de James. Otros se van a visitar a los amigos enfermos o internados en San Mungo. Algunos vuelan de vuelta a sus trabajos u hogares. Y ahora, otros giran en una orbita totalmente anormal.

Porque James ve a Dumbledore abrazar por lo hombros a Lily y baja con ella la escalera circular de su oficina. No sabe a dónde van. Sirius sigue a la chica con la mirada, y después la fija en él, en James. Hace un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que salieran de ahí, que hoy no habría bar en comunidad con Frank ni con el resto. Hoy, Sirius parece que tiene algo importante que decir.

- ¿Te gusta Evans todavía? -la voz es cautelosa, la actitud es distante. Y los ojos siempre fijos en los de él.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Te gusta a ti, acaso? -es un tic, no puede evitarlo. Lleva esa mano grande y huesuda hasta sus cabellos y con un movimiento seco se lo enreda. -No me extrañaría, Lily está igual de bonita que siempre. -Sabe que no le ha respondido y no es porque esquivar el tema. No, señor. Es sólo que su curiosidad le gana al orgullo que siente por ser dueño de sí mismo delante de aquella chica que antiguamente lo transformaba en un troll.

- No está igual de bonita...Está _mucho_ más bonita. -Y James tiene la sensación que hay algo raro en la voz de Sirius, tal vez son unas disculpas, tal vez son excusas. O una mezcla de las dos cosas.

- ¿Más bonita? ¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Lily Evans?- Y apoya la espalda en los muros de piedra y se cruza de brazos. Con Sirius nunca se sabe, por lo tanto no trata de hacer especulaciones sobre el tema. Sonríe, porque la situación le hace gracia. Frente a él, su mejor amigo tiene el rostro apretado y sus ojos se le oscurecen brevemente. Le ve tomar mucho aire, y le escucha decir con ese vozarrón ronco que tiene el muy cabrón.

- Lily y yo nos besamos hace un par de días atrás. -Sirius no tirita ni tiembla. Es sólo decisión, o eso cree James. Pero James no cree ni una sola palabra de su mejor amigo porque siempre se le ha dado muy bien mentir. Es algo genético. -Fue esa noche que salimos y tú te quedaste con Remus en la parte de atrás. La vi en el bar, sola, y no la reconocí, ella estaba algo ebria, no. Corrección. Ella estaba completamente ebria y debo reconocer que yo también. Ya sabes, Jimmy. Lo tipico, un par de besos, después subí a su departamento y cuando ibamos a ...-Se calla sólo porque James le ha hecho un gesto. Y es porque James, en ese momento ve a Lily caminar de vuelta a la oficina de Dumbledore, con él siguiéndola muy de cerca. Es _casi_ volver a las orbitas habituales.

Casi. Porque algo ha cambiado en ella. No sabe qué es, pero a James no le pasa desapercibidos algunos detalles. Es como si Lily tuviera la cara llena de mensajes escritos con tinta invisible. Puede ser la expresión de sus ojos que mutaron a una pesada solemnidad. Puede ser la leve arrugita que tiene sobre el ceño como si estuviera preocupada. O puede que sea sólo Sirius, porque cuando le ve aprieta los ojos tanto como James los aprieta cuando ve a Severus Snape. O incluso puede ser que no sea _nada_.

- Porque entre tú y yo, jamás ha pasado nada, Sirius Black, ¿Cierto?

- Por supuesto, no ha pasado nada, Lily.

Salvo un snack de besos jugosos y apretados que James casi los puede ver en su cabeza, pero ¡otro premio para él! porque no se le mueve ni un pelo con todo aquello. No es que no le importe porque Lily es una buena niña y siempre le importará y Sirius, Sirius es su mejor amigo, es su hermano, es en quien gastaría un riñón, y pensaría en darle hasta la mitad de su cerebro si lo necesitase. Importa, pero no le hace daño. Hasta piensa que quizás...

_¡No, ellos dos jamás!_, porque James se desengaña al segundo.

Hay cosas que no se deben, ni se pueden mezclar: el agua y el aceite, el fuego y el agua, el sol y la noche, la luz y las sombras y Lily y Sirius, por supuesto.

**Nota de Autora:** Dudo mucho que no entiendan lo que ocurrió. Lily cuando fue a ese bar, conoció a Sirius...hahahahahha. Lo siento, fue un gusto que me dí. Prometo que no volverá a pasar (se flagela los dedos) Ahora, creo que está un poco más claro todo. O por lo menos va tomando forma. YAY!

Querida Marcela, YA VIENE LO QUE QUIERES, BITCH. Así que no te enojes, ni me putees. Porque yo iluuuu, de todas formas.

Y muchas gracias por leer. En serio, que eso actualmente es un bien escaso.

Besos!!

pdta. No tardaré en actualizar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detalles.**

Cuando Frank conoció a Alice no fue un día especial. Era un típico día gris brillante; las personas caminaban envueltas en gruesos abrigos y respiraban pausadamente porque el aire frío traía cuchillos afilados que se enterraban en los pulmones.

Quizás aquel lunes no fue el día que realmente la conoció, porque Frank a menudo se pregunta qué implica "_conocer_" a alguien, _"¿Saber su comida favorita y su cumpleaños?, ¿Poder identificar sus facciones entre el resto de personas anónimas que deambulan por las calles? ¿Saber cuál es su número telefónico?"_ Frank menea la cabeza porque ese tema siempre logra marearlo.

Pero ambos están en El Ministerio, en un pequeña oficina que huele a tabaco y a café y de donde se oyen los pasos acelerados y el murmullo del pasillo principal del cuarto piso. Tienen los dedos fríos y aprietan tazas de diferentes colores y tamaños. Alice sonríe y a Frank le parece que la ha visto antes.

- Claro que sí. Yo soy amiga de Lily y creo que hasta bailamos juntos un sábado. -Dice ella mientras enfría el café soplando la superficie del brebaje. -¿Qué no te acuerdas?

- Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. -Y Frank miente porque cree que no está bien decir una verdad tan cruel, porque no recordaba a esa chica. Sólo sabía que esa noche había bailado mucho porque los pies hinchados a la mañana siguiente no eran producto del alcohol, también sabía que aquellas facciones circulares y dulces le parecían familiares. Pero de esa noche no recuerda mucho lo que sucedió, sólo sabe que estaba celebrando que Alastor Moody lo había considerado uno de los mejores de la academia de aurores y que por eso le asignaría una gran responsabilidad. Y la gran responsabilidad estaba frente a él, enfriando el café.

Si Frank hubiese sabido de qué se trataba aquello no hubiese celebrado tanto. No veía nada emocionante en hacerse cargo de una chica primeriza que no tiene idea de mucho. Mientras mira por el vidrio cincelado las figuras borrosas que cruzan la puerta como fantasmas apurados piensa que si hubiese querido ser profesor se hubiese preparado para ello. Hubiese hablado con Dumbledore.

- Frank, ¿Sabes qué es la Orden del Fénix?- Le oye susurrar con su voz de niña mimada y con los labios casi pegados a la taza. El estómago de Frank vibra, se aprieta, se encoje y queda del porte de un dedal. Claro que él sabe lo que es, el punto es que ella no debería saberlo.

- No. -Frank miente por segunda vez esa mañana. Definitivamente no es un día normal porque Frank Longbottom no miente casi nunca. -¿ Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

- No lo sé. Me vino de pronto esas palabras a la cabeza. Tengo esa extraña mania. Leo o escucho algo y lo retengo en mi cabeza pero se queda estático, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero de pronto se despierta y me produce una gran inquietud. Le tendré que preguntar a Lily, quizás ella lo sepa. Sí. -dice como si estuviera hablando sola. -Lily sabrá, ella siempre lo sabe todo.

Y Frank se asusta porque él conoce a Lily Evans, pero no sabe que tan reservada podrá ser con ese tema. _"¿Se quedará callada o le contará a su amiga? ¿Recordará que somos una organización secreta?"_

Su cerebro comienza a burbujear ideas y dudas cada vez a mayor velocidad. Entre preguntas se da cuenta nuevamente que no conoce a Lily Evans. No sabe su cumpleaños, ni su comida favorita. Sólo sabe que tiene una mirada y sonrisa muy dulce y que siempre es muy amable. También sabe que es bonita, pero que estaba prohibido mirarla o hablarle mucho, porque así estaba dictaminado en el colegio. Manías de James Potter.

Frank piensa que quizás Lily si crea que el concepto de amistad implique revelar el trabajo secreto de un montón de gente que no le gusta Voldemort.

- Alice, ¿tú sabes dónde vive Lily? Pero Frank es nuevo leyendo las expresiones de este rostro y no se da cuenta que los ojos de Alice brillan con la luz pálida de la pena y los celos.

- Sí. -Dice Alice y abre su bolso, escribe con letra temblorosa una dirección en un trozo de papel que arranca con furia de su libreta y se levanta tan dignamente como le permiten sus piernas engarrotadas de rabia.

Frank la ve irse, no sabe por qué, faltan diez minutos para que se acabe el recreo y ella ni siquiera se ha terminado el café. Sólo tomó su bolso intempestivamente y avanza hacia la puerta con paso sosegado. Antes de que salga por la puerta Frank tiene un impulso extraño, que hace que ese día sea menos normal que uno cualquiera.

- ¿Alice? -Le llama mientras ella gira el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Qué cosa? -contesta ella con la voz enronquecida.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

**Bebiendo las horas.**

Esto parece una tentación traída directamente desde el infierno para él. Se supone que estar en El Caldero Chorreante esperando que Sirius se digne a aparecer después de todo lo que ha pasado no es tan difícil. Se supone que no debería implicar retos a su autodominio ni a su paciencia.

- No lo sé. -Le responde al chico alto que está sentado, inquieto, a su lado.

Sirius no ha aparecido hace dos días. No ha respondido a ninguna de las lechuzas, no abrió la puerta de su departamento en cuatro ocasiones. La última vez que James fue al edificio se aburrió y forzó la cerradura del grueso umbral de roble con su varita. Descubrió el papel tapiz de los muros violentamente rasgado, un montón de muebles destruidos y arrumados en un rincón, algunas prendas, al parecer incendiadas, cuya tela chamuscada estaba tendida en el rincón del closet. Loza hecha polvo, la cama destruida y casi rozando el suelo. Un poco de sangre manchaba los muros del baño. Pero de Sirius ni la menor pista.

James se asustó tanto que pensó que el corazón le había dejado de latir. Corrió donde Remus, que tampoco, al parecer, estaba en su casa y después fue donde Peter. Pero él tampoco sabía noticias de Sirius, sólo le dijo que se quedara tranquilo, que ya saben como es Sirius, que probablemente ha tenido una de esas crisis reformistas que le dan y hace arder todo lo que le conecte con la Familia Black, o con los magos de sangre pura y que se vanaglorian de ello.

James no está completamente convencido, por eso le ha gritado sucesivas veces al espejo mágico de dos caras y ahora sólo le queda sentarse a esperar.

- Quiero ir a su casa, quiero advertirle que esa chica le va a preguntar.

- ¡Qué bueno! -Responde sin prestar atención al chico. -¿Has visto a Sirius?

- No, James. Ya te dije que no.

Tiene miedo, ¿Qué pasa si Sirius se aburrió de todo y se marchó a Australia como siempre ha dicho que hará? ¿Qué pasa si se marchó y no quería largas y lacrimógenas despedidas?

_"¿Qué pasa si me voy yo también y le pateo el trasero hasta que se me deshaga el zapato?"_

- ¿Me acompañas? -Le preguntan de pronto, o a él le parece así.

- ¿Dónde? -Dice casi mecánicamente, pero esta vez desvia sus ojos hacia el rostro del chico. Debe forzar un poco la mirada para distinguir los rasgos de Frank Longbottom.

- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, James?! ¿No me estás escuchando?

- Sí, claro que sí. -Lo piensa un momento. Si Sirius ha decidido marcharse, y dejar su departamento como un cochinero es problema suyo. James está enrabiado y cree que le servirá dar una vuelta con Frank, quizás haya algo de acción en ese paseo que no tiene idea cual es su destino. De pronto piensa en el rastro rojizo que había en el baño. Pero se bebe el resto de cerveza que hay en el vaso pensando que quizás Sirius al afeitarse se cortó, probablemente borracho, y que no encontró nada mejor ni más chistoso que dejar esas lineas burdeos para asustarlos a todos. Tal como cuando se hace el muerto o el gravemente herido en los enfrentamientos que han tenido contra aquellos intentos de mortifagos.

_"Estúpido perro pulgoso"._

**Lily y Sirius, por supuesto.**

- ¡Para! Me he perdido, repítelo desde el comienzo.

Sirius bufa, y se acomoda entre los grandes y espumosos cojines que casi son el único mobiliario de esa habitación. La luz pálida entra como si fuera una gran ola que se filtra por las ventanas y rebota contra los muros claros, haciendo que el piso, los cojines y el televisor se vean brillantes. De pronto ambos se quedan estáticos en su lugar cuando escuchan que alguien golpea la puerta. Ninguno de los dos parece que quiere abrir, pero Sirius se levanta y camina con pasos largos y silenciosos hasta aquella. Sabe que Lily no espera a nadie. Corre con cautela la tapa metálica y posiciona su ojo en la circunferencia del ojo mágico para descubrir quien llama con tanta premura.

- ¿Frank?

Abre la puerta, con la sonrisa torcida que le sale del fondo del alma, se imagina que ha ido a visitar a Lily o a la otra chica que vive con ella. Abre la puerta, le saluda alegremente y le invita a pasar. Detrás de Frank está James Potter que al verlo ha sonreído aliviado, pero su expresión muta en un segundo y ahora tiene el rostro desconcertado, como si fuera toda una sorpresa para él ir hasta aquella casa y que él atienda la puerta.

- ¿Canuto?

- Hola, James. Venga, pasa. -Le apura, tan desconcertado como él, porque no se imagina qué puede estar haciendo James en la casa de Lily.

Cuando Sirius cierra la puerta, James se ha lanzado contra él, lo ha arrinconado en una pared, le ha pegado un palmetazo en la cabeza y le ha dicho en un tono muy elevado que es un mal amigo y un desconsiderado. No dice que le ha buscado desesperadamente, ni que se lo imaginaba en Australia, pero le reprocha que no le haya contestado los múltiples llamados que hizo por el espejo.

- Sí, Jimmy, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. -Es ahora cuando James se ha fijado que tiene un ojo un tanto hinchado, casi morado. Tiene un par de cortes en los brazos, y rastro de alguna sustancia en los labios. Sirius ve como James saca su varita y observa la estancia, quiere reírse de su amigo porque ha abierto mucho los ojos cuando ha visto a Lily sentada sobre unos amplios cojines, que están posados en el suelo, y alrededor de ella numerosos potes con betunes de diversos colores.

- Hola, James. -Le saluda ella con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Lily, qué haces aquí? -Ella entorna los ojos y mira a Sirius, quien le sonríe casi maliciosamente.

- En realidad me gustaría saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí. Por cierto, Frank, puedes sentarte si quieres. -Le dice al chico que se ha quedado casi tieso en el pequeño pasillo.

- Frank, ¿Por qué no me has dicho que Sirius estaba aquí?

- Porque no sabía eso, Potter. Yo vengo a hablar con Lily.

- Que por cierto, vive aquí. -Acota Sirius, tendiéndose nuevamente en un cojín, dejando caer suavemente su cabeza entre las piernas de Lily y cerrando los ojos mientras ella sigue aplicando con un bastoncito de algodón una pasta de color verde en su labio superior.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo más delicadamente?

- ¡Qué quejón que eres! Si casi ni te he tocado, Sirius.

James y Frank se sientan alrededor de ellos, ambos miran como la chica pacientemente le cura las heridas a Sirius bajo los rayos del sol. James no entiende nada, _"¿Por qué Sirius está así? ¿Por qué está ahí? ¿Por qué le está sanando ella las heridas?"_ Ella no debería hacer esas cosas porque Lily Evans es una chica muy dulce, simpática, inteligente y bella. Tanto que sólo logra causar gruesos rasguños que son difíciles de curar.

- Canuto, ¿Qué te paso?

- En eso mismo estábamos. -recuerda Lily. -Anda, Sirius. Empieza de nuevo y cuéntamelo más calmado está vez.

Sirius bufa por segunda vez esa tarde, siente el calor del sol acariciar cada capa de su piel y traga saliva para empezar a narrar, con el máximo de detalles, su historia. Abre sus ojos y ve los ojos verdes de Lily fijos en los suyos.

- No podrás negarte, Lily.

- No te puedo responder aún, Sirius. Pero cuéntame de una vez por todas qué pasó.

Sirius les dice que hace tres noches estaba en su casa, esperando a Remus. De pronto oyó llamar a la puerta y que abrió pensando que era su amigo quién golpeaba. Nunca se imaginó que quien estaba al otro lado del umbral era su prima Bellatrix acompañada de su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, y cinco mortífagos más que ocultaban su rostro bajo las mascaras que normalmente usan.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para nada, sólo se lanzó detrás de un sofá y trató de alcanzar su varita. Se replegó, ocultándose tras los muebles tanto como pudo, pero al final Rodolphus lo arrinconó en el baño, mientras los otros mortífagos registraban sus cosas. A Sirius no le costó mucho dejarlo aturdido en el suelo, pero Bellatrix escuchó el ruido lento y sordo de un cuerpo desplomarse. Se enojó tanto cuando vio a su marido tendido en las frías baldosas que múltiples chispas de colores salieron de su varita, pero Sirius sólo se reía de ella y de lo inútil que podía ser el hombre que había escogido como alguien óptimo para una mejor raza.

- Supongo que estás orgullosa de tu amorcito.

- ¡Tú no eres mejor, maldito traidor! -Le gritó ella antes de lanzarle un maleficio asesino que erró en su dirección, rebotando en el espejo, y llegándole de lleno en el pecho a uno de los mortífagos que se aproximaba al escenario del desenlace. Sirius sólo se rió más fuerte de ella y Bellatrix al borde la histeria le ordenaba que se callara mientras le lanzaba más hechizos, uno que otro _crucio_, que más de una vez acertó.

- Tendrías que escoger mejor. Alguien que no desmaye cuando vea a un verdadero hombre.

- ¿Alguien como tú?

- Es que no eres mi tipo, Bellatrix. Eres muy agresiva y estás bastante loca. Y no me gustan las mujeres tan maniáticas. Apuesto que tienes millones de mañas y que ni siquiera sabes besar bien.

Pero Sirius no les cuenta que Bellatrix lo lanzó contra la pared y que hizo chocar su boca con la de él, no les dijo que le besó de lleno y que sintió su lengua caliente mezclar las salivas y recorrerle los contornos y la comisura de los labios. No les cuenta, y no por pudor, que ella enterró sus dientes en su labio superior y que le hizo sangrar. No menciona que se bebía del líquido rojo como un vampiro trastornando, ni que dejaba que sus manos comprobaran lo duros y firmes que eran sus brazos y su pecho. Tampoco que él respondió ese beso en parte y que después la empujó y que ella con la punta de los dedos le tocó los labios sangrantes y que se los limpió en los cerámicos de la pared para luego escupirle el rostro.

Sirius, que estaba sumergido en sus omisiones, le pareció escuchar una voz ronca desde lejos, meneó brevemente la cabeza para aclarar su mente y oyó a James que le preguntaba.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste escapar?

- Nada que un buen mago no pueda hacer, Jimmy. Ya sabes, unos pocos rayos aturdidores, y unas cuerdas, velas, vino. Quizás una cena.

- ¿Y cómo es que tu casa terminó semi ordenada?

- Es que volví, pensando que podría arreglarla. Pero unos mortifagos estaban vigilando y al rato me terminaron pillando que estaba ahí. Como comprenderás, ya no puedo volver. Y eso nos trae al comienzo de esta conversación, Lily. Aquí hay cuatro habitaciones y ustedes son sólo dos.

- Pero hay una habitación que siempre estará ocupada, Sirius. -Ni a él ni a James le pasa desapercibido que la voz de Lily tembló un poco al hablar de esa sala, y que la mirada se le enturbia y que parece que algo se le pega en la garganta.

- Aún así queda un cuarto disponible, _baby_.

- ¿De qué están hablando? -Le interrumpió Frank

- Lo que pasa es que Sirius quiere vivir aquí. -Contesta Lily. -pero eso es algo que yo no puedo decidir sola.

- ¿Y por qué no vives en mi casa, Sirius? -James siente que la pregunta casi ofende, pero no tanto como el hecho de tener que formularla.

- No. -responde él posando sus ojos grises y profundos en los de James. -Ya estoy en deuda de por vida con tus papás, no puedo molestarlos más. Y tú, Lily -dice mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo. -Sabes que me necesitas, que a veces te sientes solas y que te gustaría un poco de se...

- ¡Sirius!

- Bah. Déjame terminar, Lily. Como iba diciendo, sé que a veces te gustaría tener un poco de seguridad, saber que tienes a un macho cerca, alguien que las proteja si les sucede algo parecido a lo que pasó en mi departamento. Y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer eso.

Lily parecía pensativa. Abría y cerraba la boca numerosas veces y otras lanzaba miradas de reojo a James quien tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en Sirius. -Tengo que hablarlo con Alice. -Respondió finalmente.

- ¿Con Alice? ¿Por qué tienes que hablarlo con ella?

- Porque viven juntas, Frank -Dice Sirius, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Lily, como si estuviera mandándole un mensaje telepático o tratando de hipnotizarla con aquellos grandes ojos grises intensos que relampaguean y se ven más cristalinos gracias a los rayos del sol.

- Lily, ella te va a preguntar por la Orden.

- ¿Qué? -Siente el estómago estrujarse y el corazón golpea el pecho con un ritmo más rápido. -¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque me lo preguntó a mi, le respondí que no tenía idea y ella me dijo que tú sabrías qué es.

- ¿Y qué le digo?

- ¿Qué tal la verdad, Lily?- Se escuchó la voz de Alice y después se oyó cerrar la puerta de un sólo golpe. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando con los ojos mudos y los labios apretados. Todos pálidos y algo asustados. De pronto Sirius se levanta de entre las piernas de Lily y se acerca hasta Alice con la mirada risueña y con su voz ronca, sacada del interior de una mina oscura, dice. -Vale, pero si me dejas vivir aquí, es decir, contigo y con Lily.

- Eso es un trato, Sirius Black. -Y Alice estrecha su mano con la de él, apretándose los dedos y ambos sonriendo y tratando de esconder intenciones.

**Granito de Arena**

Se suponía que quién explicaría qué era la Orden del Fénix sería Sirius Black, pero Lily no se lo permitió. No porque quisiera que su amiga permaneciera en la más tristes de las ignorancias, sino porque si alguien iba a hablar de eso con Alice, sería ella.

Se lo debía.

Y Alice sentada frente a Lily, perdiendo las caderas en medio de la espuma de los cojines, con las piernas cruzadas, al lado de James y Frank, escuchaba una explicación que estaba tardando mucho en llegar.

- Dilo ya, Lily

- Sí, es que no sé por donde empezar. Déjame aclarar mis ideas, por favor.

- ¿Y cómo supiste tú lo de la Orden? -Le pregunta James a Alice, y ella se muerde el labio, pensativa o dudosa, su rostro en aquel momento no es del todo descifrable. Y el reloj de pulsera de Lily marca cada segundo con un sonido agudo, los ojos se contemplan, los unos a los otros, a veces se sonríen con las pestañas alegres, otras se apuran.

- ¿Qué tal un poco de café? -Pregunta Lily, como si no fuese capaz de pensar otra cosa que en una bebida humeante o en el mejor método de zafarse del tema.

- ¿Qué tal si empiezas de una vez?

Alice nunca ha sido paciente, y no cree que es una buena oportunidad para cultivar aquella virtud, menos cuando está rodeada de personas que saben cosas que ella no y que parece que tal secreto los hace hermanos de sangre o que comulgan en algún credo.

Mira a su amiga lanzarle una última mirada fugaz a Sirius, quién asiente casi sonriente, Frank, _SU_ Frank está mordiéndose las uñas como si estuviera muy nervioso, y tiene el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera que ella no supiera.

- ¿No deberíamos hablarlo con Dumbledore antes de decir algo? -Pregunta James, y a Alice eso ya le da susto. Que James Potter quiera tomar recaudos y actuar de modo prudente es extraño. Lo malo de esto es que sólo le da más curiosidad.

- No, no creo que se moleste. -Le contesta Lily, con la voz débil, casi hecha un hilo. Anuda sus manos sobre sus rodillas y comienza por fin lo que Alice ha estado esperando desde ya varias horas.

Alice la escucha y las palabras salen atropelladas, como si fuese algo que está muy caliente dentro de la garganta de Lily. Pareciera que no fuera ella, su amiga de siempre, su compañera de departamento. Parece otra, una más solemne, más formal. Como si hablara de sus convicciones.

- Yo no sé como han llegado ustedes a la Orden, pero me imaginaba que eran parte. No sé lo que hacen, pero lo puedo adivinar. -y sonríe a medias cuando mira a Frank. Yo llegué porque la profesora McGonagall me visitó a las semanas después que salimos del Hogwarts. Me explicó que la Orden era un grupo secreto organizado por Dumbledore y que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. Por un momento pensé que me buscaba porque soy de origen muggle y porque sabían que iba estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que implique detener a Voldemort, pero después cuando hablé con el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tenía una misión especial para mi. Ya no participo en ese trabajo, no sé quien lo estará haciendo, pero como yo tenía una beca en Salem trataba de buscar ayuda en el exterior. Bueno, después que Gustav terminó conmigo porque no me quise ir con él, tampoco quise seguir trabajando para la Orden. -A Alice, que es una chica muy observadora, no le pasó desapercibido el color rojo que tomaron las mejillas de Lily, lo brillante que se le pusieron los ojos y la mirada fugaz que le dedicó a James. -Y después cuando volví, Dumbledore me citó a esa reunión donde me encontré con ustedes y me dijo que necesitaba que me reincorporara, así que aquí estoy. Pero Alice, escuchame bien, esto es secreto, o sea no puedes decirle ni una palabra a nadie, ni a tus padres, ni a tus otras amigas. Ni tampoco puedes creer que es así de fácil como se oye. Es horrible, Voldemort y sus seguidores han matado gente, mucha, incluso amigos mios. Y esto no se acaba aquí, Alice. En Salem, Voldemort también tenía seguidores. Muchas veces estás durmiendo y escuchas un ruido, te despiertas sobresaltada y justo al lado de tu cama hay alguien listo para enterrarte la varita en el cuello. No es algo que quisiera para ti, así que por favor, olvídalo.

Y Alice ahora entiende un poco más a Lily, a esa que se encierra en aquel pequeño cuarto por horas desde hace unas semanas, esa que llora en las noches silenciosamente y que amanece con los ojos hinchados y algo rojos. La que a veces susurra nombres mientras duerme, la que extraña mucho a sus padres y la que se queda callada cuando se bebe más de dos copas de vino. No sabe por qué, quizás sea la intuición femenina, quizás sea que la conoce mucho, pero esta nueva información le revela que Lily tiene una gran responsabilidad.

Y piensa en la chica que la encontró en un café llorando a moco tendido, piensa en la que la sacaba a rastras a algún cine, la que pensaba que era mejor leer que llorar, la que le dijo que porque un imbécil la hubiera dejado no significaba el fin del mundo.

El leño en medio de un mar tormentoso.

Eso es Lily para Alice, y no es por Frank, no es porque se muera de ganas de estar en batallas sangrientas ni porque busque la gloria, o crea que es un juego, como otros. Es porque si Lily está luchando contra algo con todas sus fuerzas, Alice quiere ayudar, quiere estar ahí, pero no quiere ser un pasivo. Tiene una varita, sabe ocuparla, está en la Academia de Aurores y sobretodo tiene ganas de ayudar a su mejor amiga.

- Quiero entrar.

- Por mi, ya estás dentro hace horas. -Le dice Sirius y Lily, al escuchar esas palabras se levanta de los cojines blancos y se encierra en su cuarto sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Siento la tardanza, pero más vale tarde que nunca. No sé si a ustedes le parece lo mismo, pero esto ya está tomando forma. Para el fin de semana algo más.

Necesito opiniones. Quiero saber si va bien o no, si les aburre, si está muy lento o no les gustan las historias contadas en drabbles. Así que, pipol. No sean tacaños, y piensen en la navidad y dejen por aquí sus comentarios.

Besos!


End file.
